Anna Senri
Anna Shū-Senri is the daughter of May and Drew as well as childhood friend to Kai Rasiki. Overview History Anna is the youngest child of famous Coordinators May and Drew and naturally aspires to be a famous coordinator like her parents. She is childhood friends with Kai. Kalos: Next Gen Anna arrived in Kalos to surprise her childhood friend Kai. Hoenn: Next Gen Anna returns to Hoenn with Kai. She still travels with him while competing in Pokémon Contest. This also notes the first Time Anna won five ribbons and completed in the Grand Festival. Though she was able to make it to the final round and preformed admirably she was ultimately defeated. Later, after the Pokémon League Anna tearfully informed her companion that she would be staying in Hoenn to do some personal training with her Pokémon. Sinnoh: Next Gen Anna is seen calling Kai to make sure he landed in Sinnoh ok. Indigo: Next Gen TBA Alola: Next Gen TBA Johto: Next Gen TBA Unova: Next Gen TBA Personality Like her mother Anna is s generally a very sweet and optimistic girl. She enjoys feminine and cute things as well as shopping. In fact, she tried to get Bella to go shopping with her throughout journey through Hoenn. Anna cares about her appearance and is known to spend quite a bit time getting ready in front of the mirror before going on stage for a Pokémon Contest. Like her mother she enjoys playing cupid for other such as in the case of Ellie Gabena and Sam Oak before being advised to not get involved by Bella and later Kai (the later giving her the advice so she would stop bugging him about it). Anna is very friendly to most everybody she meets including Bella, Ellie, and Sam much to the annoyance of Kai. Relationships Kai Rasiki Kai and Anna have been friends since childhood. The two are on good terms though Kai is much colder to her than he used to be however, he is still shown to care about her well being.Even though she participates in Pokémon Contest Kai doesn't seem to hold it against possibly a sign of how close the two are. Bella Berlitz Anna has stated to like Bella even though Kai does not. She often apologizes to her on his behalf. Anna thinks that Bella is wasting her beauty always dressing tomboyish and as such anytime she meets up with her she drags her along shopping with her. Unlike Kai Bella and Anna are on friendly terms. Sam Oak TBA Ellie Gabena Ellie and Anna are good friends. Ellie is a huge fan of Anna's performances in Pokémon Contests and finds her dazzling. Anna is also aware of Ellie's feelings for Sam and tries to get them together. Pokemon Always on Hand Quotes *"Hello, It's so nice to meet you all My name is Anna & my grumpy companion here is Kai." - Anna giving Bella, Sam, & Ellie a proper introduction * Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Under Construction Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Female Characters